Tsuzuki Doll
by Hermi23
Summary: Tsuzuki va a hacerle una última visita a Muraki, a dejarle claro lo que piensa de él y ... algo más ... lemon suave Cuando una muñeca no es divertida le dejas de hacer servir ...


**TSUZUKI DOLL**

**Toda persona ausente de felicidad , necesita una muñeca en la que poderse consolar ... Esa muñeca, será tan desdichada como tú,al estar a tu lado ... la intentarás vestir con hermosos arapos , disfrazarás su rostro con una falsa felicidad ... **

**Una muñeca humana , que viene a tí a darte alegría ... un uso muy cruel para una persona humana .**

Kazataka Muraki asomaba su perfilado rostro por la húmeda ventana .

Era una noche lluviosa de Abril , y el agua caía a cántaros por las calles de Tokio ,llevándose vegetación e incluso coches con su potencial destructor .

Una sombra se dibujaba por la esquina , oscura y veloz ... se aproximaba hacia la morada .

El doctor sonrió felizmente , echó la cortina blanca tapando los cristales mojados a su paso .

Los pasos subir las escaleras se escuchaban cada vez más cerca , y un golpeteo incesante en la puerta ,hizo que el hombre vestido de blanco se apresurara a abrir la susodicha .

Muraki suspiró,agarró el pomo y abrió ...

La puerta emitió un quejido y en esos momentos , los ojos plateados se encontraron con las amatistas más furiosas que podía aber visto nunca ...

- Tsuzuki ... - siseó el más alto , con una sensualidad inaudita.

- Muraki ... - se podía masticar el odio que contenían aquellas sílabas, la ira con que habían pronunciado su nombre había herido en lo más hondo al doctor .

- pasa ... - hizo una reverencia , un rayo sonó .

Todo el recividor se iluminó por segundos, y el shinigami, entró en la morada mojando todo el suelo .

El castaño se paró ante la ventana ... la lluvia seguía cayendo, la humedad en sus ojos se asemejaba a la fuerte lluvia tras de él .

- has venido ... - sonrisa feliz por parte de Muraki .

**Mi muñeca ha venido a verme ,viene a jugar conmigo, a divertirme en mis noches de soledad ... **

- sí - contestó con frialdad Tsuzuki - ha hablar contigo ... y espero con todas mis fuerzas que sea la última vez que te vea ...

- ... no entiendo - afirmó el doctor.

Con una reverencia, le invitó educadamente a sentarse en el sofá oscuro .

Tsuzuki se sentó , respirando con dificultad, guardando sus palabras y sentimientos en los más profundo de él .

- ¿ quieres un té? ...- preguntó el del pelo plateado,clavando la vista en las órbes amatistas.

- te digo que no ... quiero que me escuches , Muraki ...-dureza.

- soy todo oídos ... - se levantó - pero si me disculpas, yo sí voy a tomar algo ... un poco de sake , tal vez .

Dirigiéndose al mueble bar, sacó una botella trasparente con el alcohólico líquido dentro de él , se sirvió un vasito y alzándolo en alto , espetó .

- por nosotros ...

Cuando iba a llevárselo a los labios, Tsuzuki, en un golpe de ira , le dió un manotazo y el vaso cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos .

Otro rayo sonó , las miradas se fijaban duramente ...

- Tsuzuki ...- siseó Muraki .

- ¿ quién te crees que eres? - el castaño parecía a punto de llorar - no puedes seguir atormentando a los demás ... no puedes seguir haciendo recordar a Hisoka su pasado ... ¡ NO ERES NADIE MÁS QUE UN MIERDA QUE SE REFUGIA EN UN MONTÓN DE MUÑECAS INERTES!

Lo había dicho , y dirigió su brazo con furia a la gran colección de muñecas de porcelana , que reposaban en su repisa.

- ...

Muraki observaba al shinigami con atención,sin decir una sola palabra .

- para tí ... todo el mundo son simples muñecas ... las usas a tu antojo, le arrancas el alma y el corazón a las que te interesan para poder seguir con vida ... eres egoísty demente Muraki ... te odio por ello ... - estaban tan cargadas de ira aquellas palabras ... pero el peliplateado no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar a Tsuzuki con sus manos, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho caliente.

- tú ... eres más que eso Tsuzuki ... - dolía en el corazón - eres la mejor de mi colección ... mi muñeca humana ... con disfraz de shinigami, aquel que puede venir a mí , o yo a él , consolarme cuando me siento desdichado ... desearte cuando me plazca ... eres perfecto ... oscuro y perfecto ...

- tú no sabes que és amar ... no entiendes el significado de esa palabra ...

Se alejó un poco de él , adentrándose en la fría pared .

Muraki no entendía , más aún cuando Tsuzuki se sacó la oscura y larga chaqueta ... y dejándola caer en el suelo,pudo observar un cuerpo desnudo frente a él .

Fuerte y moreno ... tan hermoso,como Muraki en sus noches más solitarias había imaginado .

- Tsuzuki ...

- hazme tuyo ... - siseo claro y conciso.

El doctor no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal petición .

- pero ..¿ tú? - al diablo la actitud fría e irónica, Tsuzuki lo había sorprendido .

- te voy a demostrar que no soy nada para tí ... ni yo , ni nadie ... - juh sonrisa - te demostraré que eres un monstruo , sumido en una horrible depresión pasada ... que és incapaz de amar ...

Se estiró encima de las sábanas color blanco puro de la cama adoselada .

Abrió sus piernas , dejando el alto sus rodillas fuertes .

- hazlo ... y verás ... lo comprenderás ... - una lágrimas caía por el rostro del siempre contento shinigami .

- Tsuzuki ...

**No hay que dudar, usa tu muñeca, úsala hasta el final ... hasta que sientas sus sentimientos, hasta que roces sus lamentos ... exprímela hasta que no pueda más y entre penumbras y en tu morada ... la veas sollozar.**

Y así hizo ...

Kazataka Muraki , rompió su jarrón chino encima de la cama donde Tsuzuki estaba estirado .

El golpe y el cristal hicieron heridas en la suave piel ,tiñendo las sábanas blancas del rojo de la sangre y la pasión ...

Con el dolor a flor de piel , el castaño cerró los ojos , mientras un cuerpo despojado de su bata blanca empezaba a estirarse sobre él .

Sintió el caliente contacto, el frío aliento desesperado ...

Caricias abrasadoras sobre una dermis perfecta y asustada , el vello de punta, el miedo convertido en sudor frío ...

- ahhhh - un dévil gemido dejó Tsuzuki escapar, una gran invasión en su intimidad empezaba a perforarlo , le hacía daño ... pero no debía mostrar devilidad.

- ¡ AHHH! - Muraki gimió ante su gran embestida, la estrechez le daba calidez a su miembro .

Empezó a moverse con brusquedad, primero lenta ,luego con vaibén ... agarrando la cadera perfecta, alzando las piernas sobre sus fuertes hombros .

- ¡ Muraki!¡ ahh!¡ nooo! - Tsuzuki gemía, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos , bañando las morenas mejillas .

El doctor no se detuvo, embestía, una y otra vez, rítmicamente,deleitándose con aquellos gemidos ahora ensordecedores.

- eres tan ... delicioso... exquisito ...

- Mu-Muraki ...- lloraba Tsuzuki, arañando con fuerza los omoplatos del mayor - me duele ... haces daño ... - susurraba - ¡ HACES DAÑO!

El shinigami chilló, haciendo eco en la habitación , Muraki penetró con demasiada brusquedad llegando a su orgasmo .

El tibio líquido se fundió en el sangrante trasero , dejando la esencia por las sábanas enrojecidas.

Secándose el sudor con una mano, Muraki se separó del castaño ... se puso en pie , mirando desde arriba a la cama ...

Se había liberado, vaciado sus instintos ... y a demás de estar feliz de haber poseído a Tsuzuki, un extraño sentimiento se cernía sobre él .

Le dolía mucho el corazón... se tocó el pecho .

Tsuzuki temblaba en la cama ... de presión del aire las ventanas se habían abierto de par en par y el viento helado calaba en los huesos de los dos hombres desnudos .

Las amatistas iluminadas se encontraron con los ojos plateados, con furia y resentimiento.

- solo sabes hacer daño ... ¿ te das cuenta de que solo me haces sufrir?

Las órbes plateadas se habrían de par en par .

- eres un monstruo ...

Tsuzuki se levantó , desnudo, se acercó a él ... y quedaron frente a frente .

- una persona como tú ...solo trae los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida a las personas que buscas para divertirte ... las usas y cuando ves que no te sirven, que no te excitan o hacen reír ... las deshechas ...

- ...

- ese eres tú , y das pena ... te compadezco ..

Y el shinigami se puso el chaquetón oscuro , lo ató a su cuerpo, tapando sus heridas y su piel mancillada ...

Una lágrima manchó el parqué del suelo ,cuando cruzó por al lado de Muraki ... otro rayo sonó .

- te odio ... no quiero verte más ... por favor ...

Tsuzuki se fué ... dejando al doctor solo .

Este calló al suelo de rodillas, pasando sus manos por su cara ... estavban manchadas de semen y sangre, esencia de desverguenza y desgracia .

Lloró, en su suelo mancillado , derramó hemáticas lágrimas .

**Había una vez una hermosa muñeca , hermosa para los ojos de un vil y depresivo ser ... él soñaba con jugar con ella todo el día, poder estar a su lado siempre, hacerle feliz a su manera ... esa muñeca , a cambio le entregaría su amistad, su alma y su corazón ... le divertiría y sacaría de su propia oscuridad, de la mierda donde el solo estaba metido ... sin llegar a pensar que sus actitudes y maneras de hacer las cosas hacía recordar el sufrimiento de aquella muñeca humana que lloraba en silencio ... temía volver a encontrarse con un pasado oscuro , temía fusionar sus lamentos con las de la persona que jugaban con ella ... **

**Un día la muñeca se estropeó , y no era divertida ... entonces el vil jugador se percató ... que una muñeca que no le hace sonreír , no sirve ... no divierte, no existe ... **

**La dejó marchar de su vida , mientras entre desespero lloraba bañado en sangre en el suelo de su casa , ahogado en desesperados lamentos .**

**FIN - No uses a una persona como un simple juego, puedes llevarte un alma con ello y destruir sus sentimientos .**

**n/a : bueno, para los que no me conozcan , me llamo Lorena, soy de Barcelona y tengo 18 años jejeje peude k me conozcáis por otros fics de otras series , y si no es así OHAYO jejej a fin de cuentas este es mi primer fic de Yami no matsuei ... ahora mismo me estoy leyendo el manga , y me apetecía hacer un pequeño fic sobre Muraki ... me gusta mucho este personaje ejejje, bueno, un placer,espero los reviews de aquellos que me lean ¿ neh? ejejej que me hace mucha ilusión musus fuertes.**

**lorena -hermi18.**


End file.
